


Ripper

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Escape, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ripper

 

Daddy woke him up early on Saturday. He whined at first but daddy said they were going out to eat for breakfast and Richard could get a smoothie if he was good so he just yawned and let daddy dress him.

Daddy picked out the shirt that had a robot on it and the blue sweater that was too big and jeans. Richard got to pick his shoes and he picked sandals because he doesn’t like wearing socks.

Sebby was waiting for them at the door. He was tapping his foot and daddy stuck his tongue out at him, lifting Richard into his arms and carrying him to the car. Daddy buckled him in and put on his violin music which Sebby turned off.

Richard fell asleep in the car.

—-

When he woke up they were outside of a house. It was a big house. Almost a mansion but he’d seen bigger houses and daddy said  _those_ were mansions. Sebby and daddy were at the door, talking to a tall blonde lady who was taller than daddy but shorter than Sebby.

A kid came out and walked into the car, sitting in daddy’s seat and slamming the door

“Who are you?” the kid asked and Richard’s eyes went wide. He mumbled and plled at his shirt.

“R-Richard,” he stuttered.

“Just my luck,” the boys sighed. “How old are you?”

“I’m… I’m gonna be nine soon.”

The boy sighed again and took something out of his pocket and Richard heard video game music. He strained to see what the boy was playing.

He was tall and blonde with a weird hairstyle that was shaved on the sides but not in the middle. His eyes were blue and his lips seemed really red, like he was wearing lipstick but they might just be chapped. He was wearing trousers that were too big and a big red jacket that Richard could tell was rolled up so he could use his hands. He looked grumpy like Sebby does a lot of the time.

“Wh-who are you?” Richard asked. The boy didn’t look up from his video game.

“Severin. I’m twelve and too big for you so stay out of my way and everything will be okay.”

Richard nodded.

Daddy yelled at Severin and made him sit in the back with Richard.

—-

After they got their food they went back home. Severin sat on the couch and played his video games. Sebby had said this was his nephew and that he was sleeping over tonight because his parents wanted some time alone.

“Do you want to play with me?” Richard asked when he was bored of watching Severin. “We could do a puzzle.”

“Fuck off,” Severin muttered and Richard frowned.

“No swearing,” daddy said.

“Mum lets me swear,” Severin spat back, turning up the noise on his video game.

“Well I’m not your mum and this is my household. No swearing or I’ll kick you out and make you live on the streets for a night.”

“You wouldn’t,” Severin said, then mumbled, “Sorry.”

Daddy looked pleased then.

“I have stuffed animals,” Richard said. “We could play with those.”

Severin put away his game and Richard grinned, showing him into his room and dragging out his bin of stuffed animals. He only really played with the bunny he had that was from mummy and the tiger Sebby had gotten him when he’d gone away for a long time and had to be in the hospital because someone had hurt him.

“Do you have any lions?” Severin asked, throwing stuffed animals over his shoulder. Richard shrugged and gathered all the barely looked at ones in a little crowd on the foot of his bed.

“Daddy buys them all for me. I don’t really play with them,” Richard said. He gets his tiger from the bed, he only plays with the tiger. His bunny is falling apart and it’s stained and ugly looking.

“Okay. Cool. I’ll be the bad guy, I guess,” Severin said and held up the lion he’d found. “What’s the lions name?”

Severin shrugged. “Aren’t you supposed to name him?”

Richard shook his head and exchanged his tiger for a small turtle. It was the cutest thing he could find and the closest thing. Tigers couldn’t battle lions. Richard thought that must be illegal.

“No. The turtle name is Sweetpea,” Richard said and held up the turtle, showing it to Severin.

“That’s like the gayest thing ever,” Severin mumbled. Daddy said that sometimes gay meant that someone liked other boys and sometimes it meant happy so he thought Severin meant it was happy so he smiled. “Uh…. The lions name is…. uh, Ripper. Yeah. Ripper.” Severin growled the name, making the tiger pounce on Richard’s turtle.

Richard squealed and fell back onto his bed, scrambling back from Severin who was chasing him. He was giggling, glad the older boy was playing with him. It would be boring if someone came to his house and just played video games.

“Get back here,” Severin growled when Richard slipped out of his room, slipping on the floorboards as he tried to get away. Daddy and Sebby were on the couch, Richard only saw them when he tripped on his own socks and twisted his ankle. Daddy and Sebby stopped kissing and daddy rushed to Richard’s side

Richard sat up and linked tears out of his eyes, looking at his foot and pulling off his socks. He’d dropped Sweetpea.

Severin walked in, slowing down and nearly running into Sebastian.

“Here for a fucking hour and you’re already causing trouble,” Sebastian muttered.

“He tripped!” Severin insisted, instinctively holding the lion to his chest making him look younger than he was. He had a babyish face. “Why does Uncle Seb get to swear?”

“He’s an adult,” daddy snapped and Richard started to cry. His ankle was throbbing. It hurt to move his leg. He wished he could say what was wrong, he wasn’t running from Severin because he was going to get hurt, they were playing but when Richard tried to speak it came out as tears and whines and moans.

“Go in his room and  _stay there_ ,” daddy hissed, voice sharp. “We’ll talk to you when we’re ready.”

Severin mumbled something and looked sadly at Richard then shuffled back into the hall, into Richard’s room.

Daddy picked Richard up and kissed his face over and over and told him to stop crying. Sebby got and ice pack and they put his foot up on a chair so it wouldn’t swell up and let him watch a movie with them. It was about superheroes but Richard kept sniffling and crying so he wasn’t really paying attention.

“Wouldn’t Severin be getting bored?” he asked as the music for the end credits started to play.

Daddy nodded and held Richard a bit closer. Richard took his foot off the chair and stood up. He was mostly leaning on the right foot, the one that didn’t hurt. He tried to take a step and winced.

“Is he in trouble? We were playing. I never got Sweetpea off the floor. That’s the turtle’s name. Rin had a lion named Ripper and we were playing,” Richard explained, limping over to find his turtle under the couch. It was a small toy, about twice as big as his small hands. He looked to daddy who was following behind him.

Richard dragged his feet towards his room, opening the door. The bin he kept stuffed animals in was kicked over and they were strewn all over the room. Severin was sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to his chest and staring blankly at the wall.

“You can come out now, Rin,” daddy said from the doorway. Severin blinked and looked at Richard and then at daddy.

“I’m sorry for… whatever I did,” he mumbled and went over and hugged Richard. “I don’t wanna play anymore. I’m sorry.”

Richard watched Severin play video games for the rest of the afternoon.

—-

Severin was sleeping on the floor of Richard’s room that night, on a blow up mattress with lots of blankets.

Richard had nightmares. He dreamed about mummy and the bad boyfriend she had. He dreamed that daddy was a snake and at him starting with his penis and moving to his hands and right as he was about to bite Richard’s head Richard woke up.

He forgot Severin was in his room an ran out of bed, stepping on the older boy’s chest and making him wake up with a shout. Richard’s ankle still hurt and he started crying.

Severin tried to shush him but Richard couldn’t seem to quiet down. He was so scared that Severin would hate him for being a baby and being stupid and crying a lot.

“It’s okay,” Severin said, hushing him, his voice going thick and panicky. “Richie… Your dad calls you bunny, can I? Bunny. I… It fits you. Mama calls me lion. Dunno why. She says it’s cause I’m brave but I’m really, really not. My sister scares me.”

Richard was calming down listening to Severin ramble on about his life. He was so much more interesting than Richard was.

“Are you sad?” Richard asked, making Severin come up onto the bed with him. “I could do what I do for daddy to make him feel happy.”

Severin looked at him. “What do ya do for him?”

“I taste him,” Richard said and moved closer to Severin, who backed away, fear flashing in his eyes.

“Wh-what’s that?”

“It’s when I put his cock in my mouth,” Richard explained. “Can I do that for you?”

Severin went quiet, even his breathing seemed to be quiet.

“I’m gonna get you out of here someday,” Severin promised and kissed Richard on the forehead. “I am, I promise.”

“But I don’t wanna lea-“

“I don’t care,” Severin hissed, interrupting Richard. Richard wasn’t so sure on why he should leave. Daddy was nice to him and sometimes being with Sebby was like being with mummy, calm and safe. “Just go to sleep and don’t tell anyone I was being nice to you.”

“Okay. I love you,” Richard said and closed his eyes, his heart not beating like drums anymore.

Severin didn’t say anything.

—-

Severin’s mum picked him up at lunchtime the next day and he was starting to be grumpy again. Richard’s ankle had been feeling better in the morning so they had been playing together.

“Are you gonna come back?” Richard asked.

“I said I would,” Severin replied. Richard went into his room and brought out the lion, giving it bashfully to Severin.

Severin grinned and took it, scowling when his mum giggled at him. Richard hugged Severin tight and Severin ruffled his hair.

“Did you like him?” daddy asked. Richard nodded.

“Uh huh. I had a nightmare last night and he made it better,” Richard said, then his face fell. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you he as nice.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I understand.”

“Can he come back next weekend?” Richard asked excitedly, following daddy into the kitchen, watching him make sandwiches.

“Maybe not next weekend, but soon.”

Richard giggled and sat at the table. He was glad he’d made a new friend. Now he had two, Kitty and Severin. Today was a good day.


End file.
